Part of Life
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Kyuhyun, penjual balon yg juga diikuti Kibum, Sungmin & Henry yg berjualan kue beras. Demi keinginan Kibum yg ingin bersekolah, keluarga ini berangkat bersama u/ berjualan. Melawan panasnya mentari & mengabaikan keringat yg berjatuhan. Lalu adakah pahlawan yg akan menolog mereka? & bagaimanakah Kyuhyun sbg seorang ayah menghadapinya?/KyuMin, YunJae, Kibum, Siwon, Henry/Sho-ai/RnR?


Kaki kecil itu melangkah ke sana dan ke sini. Diikuti teriakkan yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Berusaha membuat orang-orang tertarik dan membeli sesuatu yang ia bawa di tangannya. Di belakangnya, sang ibu yang tengah menggendong sang adik pun melakukan hal yang sama. Namun, teriakkannya kalah akan suara sang malaikat kecil.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya, sang ayah juga tengah berdiri, memegang kayu dengan beberapa balon yang ada. Berusaha mendapatkan sedikit uang untuk sang istri dan kedua malaikat kecilnya. Tak pernah Ia merasa lelah. Karena ketiga orang tersebut…adalah hal paling berharga yang ia punya.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Part of Life**_

_**This story belongs to **_**Fujimoto Yumi**

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Kibum, Henry Lau**

**Choi Siwon, Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho**

_**Are belongs to God and themselves**_

_**Genre :**_

_**A little bit of Romance, Family, Life, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Rating : Teenager**_

_**Length : Oneshoot**_

_**Summary :**_

**Kehidupan itu adalah sebuah tempat. Tempat di mana orang-orang memperjuangkan hidupnya.**

**Bagaimana mereka mencari uang, adalah hal yang harus dipikirkan?**

**Bagaimana mereka bertahan hidup, itulah yang selalu mereka pikirkan?**

**Dan jika di sana…terdapat sebuah keluarga kecil nan bahagia yang hidup berkecukupan.**

**Namun begitu yakin dengan jalan yang diambilnya? Harmoniskah mereka?**

**Lalu kenyataannya adalah…mereka satu dari sekian banyak keluarga kecil yang sempurna.**

**Dan hal inilah yang menjadi bagian dari kehidupan yang ada.**

_**Warning :**_

_**BoysLove, BoyxBoy, Shonen-ai, OOC! AU! Bad story T_T**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Inspired by Trans7's program. 'Orang Pinggiran'.**_

_**Don't like, please, don't read.**_

_**You don't like my fic? Flame the story not the character!**_

_**Have you read this? Leave the feedback, please?**_

_**Don't be silent reader~ Thank you~**_

_**And happy reading^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A **_**Super Junior**_** Fanfiction**_

_**Part of Life**_

_**Story by **_**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Matahari meninggi seolah membakar kulit. Tak peduli seberapa panas pun, kaki kecil itu melangkah riang. Meneriakkan dagangan yang ada di tangan mungilnya. Tak jauh dari sana, sang ayah hanya bisa tersenyum melihat betapa semangatnya sang malaikat kecil.

Sedangkan di belakang, sang ibu yang juga memegang beberapa dagangan berupa kue beras, dengan satu tangannya menggendong seorang bayi kecil juga hanya bisa tersenyum. Betapa ia bangga memiliki anak sepintar itu. Ya, ia dan suaminya begitu bangga akan kenyataan yang mereka miliki.

Kibum, anak sulung mereka. Merupakan anak yang pintar dan begitu baik. Membanggakan untuk ukuran seorang anak kecil. Dan mereka sangat bahagia akan hal itu. Sangat bahagia.

"_Umma_, _umma_~ ayo cemangat! Bummie caja cemangat. Maca _umma_ tidak?" lamunan _namja_ berparas cantik itu mengabur ketika ada orang menarik-narik bajunya, dan orang itu adalah anak sulungnya. Di gendongannya, sang anak bungsu juga hanya mengemut jarinya sambil terkekeh khas anak kecil.

Sungmin, nama _namja_ itu. Ia menurunkan pandangannya dan berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan sang anak. Kemudian tersenyum. "Kkkk~ _ne_, _baby_ Bummie~ _umma_ semangat kok! Semangaaat kkkk~" Sungmin menunjukkan senyum seceria mungkin. Walau ia merasa lelah, ia tidak boleh menunjukkan di depan Kibum.

Soerang lagi datang dari arah lain. Mengelus pucuk kepala Kibum dan berjongkok juga. "_Ne_! Anak _appa_ hebat sekali! Bummie tidak lelah, hm?" tanya orang itu yang merupakan ayah Kibum.

Kibum kecil mengangguk semangat. Kemudian berseru. "_Anni, anni_! Kibummie tidak lelah. _Appa_ dan _umma_ halus cemangat, _neee_? _Cha, cha_! Ayo kita jual kue cama balonnya lagi. _Ne, ne, ne_? Cemangat _umma_~~! _Appa_~~! Dedek kecil juga, _ne, ne, ne_?"

Kyuhyun, ayah Kibum hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar seruan semangat sang anak. "_Ne_, Kibummie~ semangattt!"

"_OH_! (ง'̀⌣'́)ง"

Kyuhyun pun bangun dari posisinya, dengan Sungmin yang tadi sudah berdiri duluan. Ia mendekati sang istri kemudian mencium keningnya, lalu beralih ke malaikat kecil mereka, Henry, sang anak bungsu.

"Semangat, sayang~ maaf, _ne_, seharusnya Minnie tidak ikut jualan seperti ini?" Kyuhyun merasa bersalah. Namun Sungmin hanya menggeleng.

"Kita berusaha bersama, Kyu~" dan jawaban kecil itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"_Ne_, semangat, hm?"

"_Ne_, Kyu~"

Kemudian keduanya, bersama Kibum dan Henry kembali menjajakan dagangan mereka. Berjalan ke sana ke sini, tidak jauh dari tempat mereka sebelumnya menawarkan dagangan mereka.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, seorang _namja_ kecil tengah memperhatikan mereka. Ia dan sang ibu sedang menunggu sang ayah menjemputnya. Beberapa kali ia memiringkan kepalanya. Ia merasa tertarik dengan apa yang tersaji di sana.

Seorang anak kecil yang kurang lebih seumuran dengannya berjualan semacam kue, lalu _namja_ dewasa yang membawa adik kecil pun juga. Diikuti seorang _namja_ dewasa lain yang berjualan balon. Naluri anak kecilnya pun memantapkan rasa penasarannya, dengan segera ia menarik ujung baju sang ibu, menunjuk ke arah di mana keluarga itu menjajakan barang dagangan mereka.

"_Ne, ne, ne, umma_~" _namja_ kecil itu menarik-narik ujung baju sang ibu. Jaejoong, nama _namja_ itu, menunduk melihat ke arah anaknya.

"_Ne_, Wonnie _baby_? Wonnie _baby_ ingin sesuatu?" tanya Jaejoong.

Siwon, nama _namja_ kecil itu mengangguk semangat lalu menunjuk ke arah di mana Kibum dan ayah juga ibunya berdiri. "Wonnie mau beli itu, _umma_~ boleh kan?"

Siwon memasang _puppy eyes_ kebanggaannya. Jaejoong hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah sang anak.

"_Ne, ne_, Wonnie _baby_~ kita beli, _ne_?"

"Uhm!"

Kemudian keduanya menghampiri keluarga kecil itu. Jaejoong terlebih dahulu menyapa mereka.

"_Annyeong_~" sapanya.

"_Eoh_?" Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin menengok lalu tersenyum menanggapi.

"_Ne_, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Kyuhyun bertanya lebih dulu.

Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian melihat ke arah sang anak. "Iya, anakku ingin membeli balon Anda. Berapa harga satu balonnya?" Jaejoong bertanya ramah.

"Ah, ya…" Kyuhyun mengambil satu balon lalu memberikannya kepada Siwon. "…satu balon hanya seharga seribu won, tuan."

"Ah, _ne_, kalau kue berasnya?"

"_Ne, ne, ne~ ahjumaaa_~ satu kue belas halganya dua libu won! _Ahjuma_ mau beli, _ne_?" Kibum kecil tiba-tiba berseru sambil mengambil satu kue beras, kemudian menyodorkannya ke arah Jaejoong.

"Ah, _ne_, adik kecil. _Ahjuma_ mau beli, kkk~"

"Pelan-pelan, Kibummie~ kau mengagetkan _baby_ Henly~" tegur sang _umma_ tiba-tiba setelah Jaejoong membayar dagangan yang dibelinya.

"Mianhe, _umma_~ Kibummie hanya tellalu cemangat! Kkkk~ maafkan _hyung, ne, baby _Henly~" Kibum memasang tampang lucu membuat Jaejoong terkekeh, dengan Siwon yang masih memperhatikannya bergantian dengan melihat ke arah adik kecil di gendongan Sungmin.

"_Ne, ahjuma_~ Siwonnie boleh cium adik kecil, tidak?" Siwon berucap spontan. Sontak membuat Jaejoong terkaget.

"S-siwonnie _baby_…"

"Ah, _ne~ gwencha_—"

"Tidak boleh! _Hyung_ tidak boleh cium adik Bummieee!" Kibum merentangkan tangannya di depan tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin pun kaget dengan reaksi sang anak sulung.

"_Mwo_? Kenapa? _Hyung_ kan cuma mau cium adik kecil!"

"Pokoknya tidak boleeeeh! _Baby_ Henly adik Bummie! Yang boleh cium hanya Bummie, _appa_ cama _umma_!"

"_Mwo_? _Umma_~ Siwonnie mau cium adik kecil!" Siwon merajuk pada ummanya. Jaejoong menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian seolah meminta saran.

"Kibummie~ biarkan _hyung_ mencium _baby_ Henly, _ne_?"

"_Ani_!"

"_Ne_, Kibummie biarkan—"

"_Ani appa_! Huh! Kalau begitu _hyung_ halus beli kue belas Bummie lagi balu _hyung_ boleh cium _baby_ Henly! _Otte_?"

"K-kibummie~ tidak boleh begitu sayang~" ucap Sungmin merasa tidak enak dengan perkataan sang anak. Ia melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang malah tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Jaejoong.

"T-tapi…"

"_Ne, ne, umma_~ ayo beli kue berasnya lagi! Biar Wonnie bisa cium adik kecil!" Siwon mendongak menatap _umma_nya.

"_Ne, baby_~" Jaejoong mengeluarkan uang sepuluh ribu won lalu memberikannya kepada Kibum. "_Cha! Ahjuma_ beli lima kue beras, _ne_?"

"Whoaa *o* lima ahjuma? _Ne, ne, neee_!" Kibum melepaskan lima kue beras lalu memberikannya kepada Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakukan anaknya.

"_Neee_! Sekarang _hyung_ boleh cium adik kecil?" tanya Siwon pada Kibum.

Kibum mengangguk semangat. "Eum! Tapi jangan campai adik Bummie nanis!"

"_Ne, ne, hyung_ janjiii!"

Siwon berjalan ke arah Sungmin yang sudah berjongkok. Henry kecil memandang bingung namun hanya bisa tertawa khas anak kecil ketika Siwon menciumnya. Siwon mencubit gemas pipi tembam Henry.

"_Ne, ne, ahjuma_~ kalau Siwonnie beli kue atau balon sama _ahjuma_ atau _ahjushi_, Siwonnie boleh cium adik kecil, _ne_?" ucap Siwon membuat ketiga orang dewasa itu terkekeh.

"_Ne_~ tanpa Siwonnie membeli—"

"_Ne_! Khucuc untuk Ciwonnie _hyung_! Boleh cium _baby_ Henly kalau beli kue belas atau balon Kibummie!" ucap Kibum memotong kalimat ibunya.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan menggendong anaknya. Kemudian mencubit gemas hidung sang anak. "Mana boleh begitu, hm, Kibummie? Siapa yang mengajari Kibummie seperti itu?"

Kibum cemberut ketika sang ayah berucap demikian. "Kibummie kan hanya ingin membantu _umma_ dan _appa_~" ia memanyunkan bibirnya membuat Kyuhyun semakin gemas lalu mencium pipinya.

"Kkkk~ _ne_~ tapi jahat sekali masa Siwonnie _hyung_ harus beli kue atau balon kita dulu baru bisa cium _baby_ Henly?"

"Bialin caja. Lagipula cuma Ciwonnie _hyung_ caja yang boleh. Yang lainnya tak boleh cium _baby_ Henly walaupun beli banyak kuenya!"

"_Eoh_? Kkk~ dasar curang!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut anaknya. Lalu beralih menatap Jaejoong. "Maafkan Kibum, _ne_, tuan. Dia memang seperti ini kalau sudah menyangkut adiknya."

"_Gwenchana~ cha_! Aku, Jaejoong! Mungkin saja jika kue ini sangat enak aku bisa membeli atau memesannya kepada kalian," balas Jaejoong.

"Aku Kyuhyun, dan ini istriku Sungmin, lalu anak bungsuku Henry, dan yang di gendonganku ini Kibum, anak sulungku," Kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya juga istri dan anak-anaknya.

"_Jinjja_? Kalian terlihat bahagia sekali. Dan sepertinya Siwon sangat menyukai Henry. Kkk~"

Kyuhyun maupun Jaejoong melihat ke arah Siwon yang masih asik memainkan jari Henry atau mencubit-cubit pipi tembamnya. Kibum pun memainkan kerah baju sang ayah masih dengan bibir manyunnya.

Sampai, sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Jae, Wonnie!" panggil suara itu. Jaejoong maupun Siwon menoleh ke arah yang sama. Ketika melihat siapa, langsung saja Siwon bangun dari posisinya kemudian berlari ke arah orang itu, berseru senang,

"_APPA_!" seru Siwon sambil merentangkan tangannya, memberi kode untuk di gendong.

_Namja_ itu mengerti dan menyambut Siwon, lalu berjalan ke arah istrinya, Jaejoong.

"_Ne_, boo~ ayo kita pulang. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu~" ucapnya.

"_Gwenchana_, Yunnie~ lagipula dengan begitu Siwonnie punya teman baru kok~" Jaejoong melirik ke arah Kibum dan Henry yang tersenyum lima jari.

Seakan mengerti, Yunho –nama lengkap namja itu- hanya tersenyum. Lalu berucap pamit pada keluarga kecil itu.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Terima kasih." Ucap Yunho.

"Ah, tidak. Seharusnya kami yang berterima kasih. Semoga kalian suka kue berasnya dan berniat membelinya lagi." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Itu pasti! Kami pergi dulu, Kyuhyun-_ssi_, Sungmin-_ssi_," ujar Jaejoong seraya menyelipkan tangannya di punggung sang suami. Keduanya berbalik. Siwon pun berucap di dalam gendongan sang ayah.

"Dadah, adik kecil. _Bye_, Kibummie :)"

"_Ne, hyung. byebye_~"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Mentari pagi telah bersembunyi. Sekarang giliran cahaya sang rembulan yang menghiasi malam. Menemani para umat dengan diiringi hembusan suara angin yang dingin membuat siapa saja mendekat pada orang terkasih.

Keluarga kecil itu. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Kibum dan Henry kecil sampai di rumah sederhana mereka. Duduk di sofa yang bisa membuat mereka bertiga (karena Henry di pangku oleh Sungmin).

Kibum tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Kyuhyun hanya mengelus kepala Kibum sayang yang sebelumnya Sungmin pamit untuk menidurkan Henry. Kyuhyun memangku sang anak.

"_Cha_! Kibummie senang sekali?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Kibum kecil mengangguk semangat. "_Ne, appa_! Kibummie dapat banyak uang hali ini, kkkk~"

"_Jinjja_?" Sungmin datang kemudian duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Henry sudah tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun disambut anggukan Sungmin. Lalu keduanya beralih menatap Kibum lagi.

"_Ne, ummaaa~~ Ne, ne_! Hali ini Bummie dapaaaat…selibu, dua libu, tiga libu…lima libu…cepuluh libu! Kibummie dapat cepuluh libu!" Kibum bersorak senang.

Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun terkekeh. "_Jinjja_? Bukannya dua belas ribu?" tanya Sungmin.

Kibum berpikir sebentar. "_Molla_~ tapi Bummie hanya bica menghitungnya campai cegitu caja, _umma_~"

"Kkkk~ _ne, gwenchana~ cha_! Berikan uangnya pada _umma_, _eoh_?" ucap Kyuhyun.

"_Eoh_?" Kibum menatap appanya bingung.

"_Ne, baby_~ boleh _umma_ yang menyimpannya untuk Kibummie? Supaya tidak hilang?" ujar Sungmin.

Mendengarnya, Kibum tersenyum senang lalu memberikan uang itu kepada Sungmin. "_Ne! umma_ cimpan buat Bummie! _Umma_ juga boleh pakai uangnya! Kan _umma_ yang buat kuenya, kan?"

"Kkk~ _ne_, sayang~ sekarang Kibummie mandi, _ne_? Setelah itu makan, lalu tidur, _eoh_?"

"_Ne, umma_!"

Kibum pun turun dari pangkuan ayahnya. Memasuki kamar kecilnya dan membersihkan diri. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih berdiam diri di sofa kecil itu. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin, membawanya ke bibirnya. Mengecupnya berulang kali.

"_Gomawo_, Ming~"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menciumi tangannya. Menarik tangannya kemudian beralih duduk di pangkuan suaminya. Ia menangkup wajah Kyuhyun lalu mencium hidung dan bibir Kyuhyun. Sekilas saja.

"Terima kasih untuk apa, hm, Kyu? Semuanya kita lakukan untuk malaikat kecil kita~" balas Sungmin.

"Tapi tetap saja, Ming~ aku merasa bersalah dengan keadaan yang se—"

"Ssttt~ kau bicara apa, Kyu? Aku senang seperti ini. Asal ada kau, Kibum dan Henry semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku, _ne_?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. "_Gomawo_, Ming~ _gomawo_. Dan tetaplah menjadi semangatku bersama Kibum dan Henry. _Gomawo_~"

"_Cheonmaneyo, chagi_~ kami ada untukmu, _ne_?"

"Hm~ _ne, baby_ Ming :)" Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir Sungmin.

Sesulit apapun hidup, jika kita mau menghadapinya dengan senang hati. Maka semua kesulitan akan hilang. Karena Tuhan, tidak akan memberikan ujian di luar batas kemampuan kita. Itu benar, kan?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kaki kecil itu kembali melangkah senang. Di belakangnya, Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah sang anak dengan suka cita. Hari ini, hanya dia dan Kibum yang pergi berjualan. Ia meminta Sungmin barang sehari untuk tinggal di rumah bersama Henry. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika anak bungsunya terkena virus/penyakit dari lingkungan atau debu-debu jalanan.

"_Appa! Kajja_~~ Kita halus cemangat! Nanti kita bica dapat banyak uang lagi cepelti kemalin, _ne_?" Kibum berucap senang. Kyuhyun di belakangnya mengangguk.

"_Ne_, Kibummie~ _appa_ semangat kok!" Kyuhyun menghampiri Kibum yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya.

Keduanya kembali berjalan. Seraya, mulut kecil itu melantunkan suara lucunya menjajakan dagang miliknya juga ayahnya.

"Kue belas, kue belas. Kue belas hanya dua libu won~! Balonnya juga hanya celibu won! Kue belas, balon! Ayo ciapa yang mau beli?"

Kyuhyun tidak hentinya tersenyum. Ia juga ikut berteriak seperti apa yang Kibum teriakkan.

"Kue beras, kue beras. Kue beras hanya dua ribu won~! Balonnya juga hanya seribu won! Kue beras, balon! Ayo siapa yang mau beli?"

Dan detik selanjutnya. Keduanya berteriak bersamaan. Sambil sesekali terkekeh. Walau matahari berada di puncak, dengan teriknya yang begitu membakar kulit. Kyuhyun maupun Kibum tetap bersemangat. Karena yang kini mereka ingat adalah…jauh di sana, di rumah kecil nan sederhana itu, menunggu dua orang terkasih mereka.

Sungmin, istri Kyuhyun yang juga ibunda Kibum. Dan Henry, anak bungsunya, juga merupakan adik kesayangan Kibum.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Siwon kecil berjalan riang bersama sang ibu. Seperti biasa, sepulang dari sekolahnya, ia dijemput oleh _umma_nya. Kemudian keduanya berjalan ke arah taman, dan di sanalah sang ayah akan menghampiri mereka.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya. Masih sambil berpegangan erat dengan tangan sang _umma_, ia berceloteh riang. Sampai akhirnya, pandangannya jatuh pada _namja_ kecil yang sangat ia kenal.

"_Umma, umma_! Itu kan Kibummie dan _ahjussi_ balon! _Umma_! Ayo beli lagi, _ummaaa_!" Siwon menarik-narik tangan Jaejoong semangat. Jaejoong hanya menuruti kemauan anaknya yang menariknya untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun maupun Kibum.

"_Annyeong_, Kyuhyun-_ssi_," sapa Jaejoong. Kyuhyun yang sedang membelakangi Jaejoong pun berbalik.

"Ah, Jaejoong-_ssi_, _annyeong_," balas Kyuhyun. Ia membungkukkan badannya.

"_Ne_, Kyuhyun-_ssi_, aku ingin membeli balonnya lagi. Siwonnie menerbangkannya kemarin dan ia menangis selama perjalanan," ungkap Jaejoong.

"Ah, _jinjja_? Kalau begitu, ini Siwonnie balonnya!" Kyuhyun memberikan satu balon kepada Siwon. Siwon pun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"_Ne! Gomawo ahjussi! Umma, umma_!" Siwon berucap kepada Kyuhyun kemudian memanggil _umma_nya, menarik ujung bajunya agar menyamakan tinggi mereka.

"_Ne, umma_~ ssttt…pssttt…" Siwon berbisik di telinga Jaejoong. Ketika mendengarnya, Jaejoong hanya bisa terkekeh lalu mengeluarkan uang lima ribu won dan memberikannya kepada Siwon.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak mengerti, namun ia hanya memperhatikan saja. Sebelumnya, Jaejoong membayarkan uang satu balon yang ia berikan kepada Siwon tadi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Siwon kecil menghampiri Kibum yang tengah terduduk. Kelelahan mungkin. namun mulut mungilnya masih berteriak menawarkan kue beras yang ia bawa.

Siwon duduk di samping Kibum kemudian menepuk bahu _namja_ kecil berparas cantik itu.

"Kibummie!"

"_Eoh_? Eum…Ciwonnie _hyung_?" Kibum terkaget namun tersenyum ketika tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

"_Ne_, Kibummie. Ini Siwonnie. _Ne_! Siwonnie ingin membeli kue beras Kibummie. Ini! _Umma_ tadi memberikannya kepada Siwonnie. Berarti Siwonnie dapat dua kue beras, _ne_!" Siwon memberikan uang yang ia pegang kepada Kibum.

Kibum menerimanya dan memberikan dua kue beras. Kalau satu kue beras seharga dua ribu, berarti dua kue beras seharga empat ribu. Kibum menghitungnya dengan tangan-tangan mungilnya membentuk angka dua di tambah dua.

Lalu jika Siwon memberikannya uang lima ribu, berarti lima ribu di kurang empat ribu. Masih ada sisa seribu won uang milik Siwon.

"Eum! _Ne, hyung_. Belalti kan dua kue belas empat libu, _neee_? Belalti uang _hyung_ macih cica. Cebental, _ne_? Kibummie ke _appa_ dulu!"

"Eum, _ne_, Kibummie!"

Kemudian Kibum menghampiri sang ayah yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dua anak kecil itu. Kibum menarik ujung baju sang ayah membuat Kyuhyun menurunkan badannya, menyamakan tingginya dengan sang anak.

"_Ne_, Kibummie?"

"_Ne, appa_~ benal tidak? Kalau Ciwonnie _hyung_ kacih Kibummie lima libu won~ telus kan Ciwonnie _hyung_ belinya dua kue belas. Dua kue belas itu empat libu, ne? Belalti uang Ciwonnie _hyung_ macih cica celibu di Bummie? _Otte_?" Kibum menjelaskan panjang lebar. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Ia menepuk pucuk kepala sang anak bangga. "Benar sekali! Kibummie pintar, _ne_?"

Kibum tersenyum malu. Namun ia sadar akan sesuatu. "_Ne, appa_~ tapi bagaimana calanya Kibummie mengembalikan cica uang Ciwonnie _hyung_? Kibummie tidak punya uang celibu won~" Kibum berucap sedih.

Kyuhyun juga tampak berpikir. Ia ingin menggunakan uang balon yang tadi dibayarkan oleh Jaejoong. Namun suaranya tertahan ketika Jaejoong menyuruh anaknya untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Siwonnie kemari, sayang~"

"_Ne, umma_~"

Siwon menghampiri mereka lalu berdiri di samping kaki Jaejoong dengan tangannya yang mendekap dua kue beras itu. Kemudian Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya, bertanya kepada Siwon.

"_Ne_, Siwonnie mau balon lagi tidak? Tadi kan uang Wonnie masih sisa seribu, nah! Seribu itu Siwonnie bisa dapat satu balon lagi. _Otte_?"

Mendengar ucapan sang _umma_, Siwon Nampak berpikir. Namun kemudian tersenyum senang.

"_Ne, ummaaa_! Siwonnie mau satu balon lagi! _Ne, ne_, Kibummie! Kembalian uang Siwonnie untuk beli balon saja, _ne_?" Siwon berucap senang.

Kibum mendongak menatap sang ayah. Kyuhyun pun mengangguk. Kyuhyun mengambil satu balon lalu memberikannya kepada Kibum. Kibum kecil menghampiri Siwon lalu memberikannya kepada Siwon.

"Ini balonnya _hyung_. Telima kacih, _ne_, cudah membeli kue belas dan balon _appa_ Kibummie~" Kibum berucap sopan. Ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"_Ne_, sama-sama Kibummie!" Siwon membalasnya dengan ceria.

Tak lama setelahnya, ayah Siwon datang dan menghampiri mereka. Siwon dan Jaejoon pun pulang. Sebelumnya, Siwon melambaikan tangannya pada Kibum yang Kibum balas dengan senang.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun dan Kibum kembali berkeliling distrik kota Seoul menjajakan dagangan mereka yang tinggal sedikit. Kibum kecil tampak kelelahan. Ia menarik celana sang ayah mengisyaratkan untuk duduk sebentar.

"_Ne, appa_~ Bummie lelah~ kita duduk dulu, _ne, appa, ne_?" Kibum berucap lucu. Kyuhyun menatap anaknya kasihan. Kemudian menggendong Kibum, memangkunya dan duduk di bangku yang ada.

"_Ne, chagi_~ Kibummie lelah, hm? Kibummie haus?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kibum yang tadi memainkan baju Kyuhyun pun mengangguk.

"_Ne, appa_~ Bummie haus~" balasnya lucu.

"_Ne! Cha_! Ini, minumlah, _baby_~" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebotol air minum dan memberikannya kepada Kibum.

Kibum pun meminum air yang diberikan sang ayah. Kemudian memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun lagi. Setelahnya, ia mengingat sesuatu. Langsung saja ia bertanya pada sang _appa_.

"_Ne, ne, appa_! Tadi kan cica uang Ciwonnie _hyung_ celibu won~ telus Ciwonnie _hyung_ beli balon _appa_. Belalti uang balonnya _appa_ macih cama Bummie, _ne_? Telus gimana calanya Bummie kacih ke _appa_?" Kibum memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh.

"Kkkk~ _ne_, Kibummie~ nanti Kibummie kasih uangnya ke _umma_ seperti biasa, _ne_?" balas Kyuhyun.

"_Eoh? Jinjja appa? Gwenchana~?_" Kibum justru balik bertanya. Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat dan mencubit pipi Kibum.

"_Gwenchana baby_~"

"Eum! Nanti Kibummie kacih _umma, ne_?"

"_Ne_!"

Dan beriringan dengan senyuman yang tercipta, angin berhembus memberikan sedikit kesejukan di bawah teriknya mentari. Biarlah, senyum juga tawa tetap hadir sampai akhirnya kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya datang ke dalam keluarga kecil nan sempurna itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Tap…tap…tap…

"_Umma_~~ Kibummie pulaaaaang~" Kibum berseru di halaman rumahnya. Ia berlari senang ketika sang _umma_ membukakan pintu dengan Henry di gendongannya. Kibum memeluk kaki Sungmin senang.

"Selamat datang, Kibummie _hyung_~" Sungmin menggerakkan tangan Henry kecil. Ia berjongkok membiarkan Kibum mencium adiknya.

Setelahnya, Kibum berlari memasuki rumahnya. Kyuhyun pun menghampiri Sungmin dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di dahi, hidung lalu bibir Sungmin. Kemudian beralih mencium pipi chubby Henry.

Keduanya memasuki rumah kecil mereka. Dan di atas sofa, sudah ada Kibum yang berkutik dengan sebuah toples yang ia pakai untuk menyimpan uang.

"_Umma, umma_~ hali ini Kibummie dapat tujuh libu won! Kibummie letakkan di cini, _ne_?" Kibum berucap sambil masih memasukkan uang melalui lubang kecil yang Sungmin ciptakan di atas tutup toples.

Sungmin hanya memperhatikan dan duduk di samping Kibum.

"_Ne, jinjjayo_? Tabungan kita semakin banyak, _ne, baby_?" ucap Sungmin. Kibum mengangguk semangat.

"_Ne_! Nanti kalau cudah lebih banyak, Kibummie mau cekolah, _ne, umma_?"

'DEG'

Kyuhyun yang sedang meletakkan tasnya pun berhenti bergerak. Mendengar ucapan kecil Kibum yang begitu berarti. Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin saling melirik. Memberikan tatapan bingung satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun sebagai kepala rumah tangga pun angkat bicara.

"_Ne_~ nanti kalau uangnya sudah banyak Kibummie akan sekolah. _Appa_ juga akan cari uang yang lebih banyak lagi, _ne_? :)"

"_Ne, appa_!"

"_Cha_~ sekarang Kibummie mandi, hm?" ucap Sungmin.

"_Ne, umma_!" Kibum pun meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya ke arah kamar mandi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hari-hari terus berjalan. Kali ini Kyuhyun berjualan sendirian karena kondisi Kibum kurang sehat. Badannya panas membuat _namja_ kecil itu hanya bisa berada di tempat tidur mungilnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke sana dan ke sini. Sekedar menawarkan balon yang ia bawa. Juga beberapa kue beras di tangannya. Siapakah yang minat pada dagangan seperti itu? Mungkin hanya anak-anak kecil dan orang-orang dewasa yang membawa anak kecil yang akan membeli balonnya. Soal kue beras, itu pun untung-untungan jika memang ada yang ingin membeli.

Cuaca yang sangat panas membuat keringat jatuh bercucuran dari dahinya. Berulang kali Kyuhyun mengelap basah keringat itu dengan lengan kemejanya. Sesekali, orang-orang yang membeli pun seolah tidak pandang seperti apa dirinya.

Penjual balon? Dia hanya orang pinggiran. Tidak jarang ada pembeli yang marah-marah namun juga ada yang bersikap baik. Dan Kyuhyun maklum akan hal itu.

Belum lagi, kue beras buatan sang istri juga kadang ditawar seharga sama seperti harga satu balonnya. Terkadang, ia merasa tidak enak. Apalagi jika anak kecil yang ingin, akhrinya ia memberikan harga itu kepada pembeli tersebut.

Miris memang. Basah keringat ia dapat, tapi penghasilan tidak sebanding dengan modal yang mereka keluarkan.

Terkadang Kyuhyun berpikir, bagaimana bisa ia memberikan kehidupan yang layak untuk keluarganya. Ia merasa kasihan kepada Kibum dan Henry. Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang ayah. Ia ingin menjadi ayah yang berguna.

Dan dengan semangat yang sejak tadi ia kumpulkan! Kyuhyun kembali berkeliling, menjajakan sisa dagangan yang ada. Dengan keyakinan yang ia miliki. Ia yakin! Ia yakin Tuhan akan memberikan yang terbaik. Ia tahu itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu. Bulan pun berganti bulan. Kyuhyun dan Kibum kembali berjualan bersama. Kaki kecil itu masih melangkah dengan ceria. Sama seperti sebelumnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun di belakangnya hanya mengikuti ke mana langkah _namja_ kecil itu terarah.

Hari ini cuaca mulai dingin, karena akan memasuki musim gugur. Jadi mereka berdua tidak lagi harus kepanasan dengan basah keringat yang jatuh dari dahi mereka.

Lagipula juga, entah mengapa penjualan kali ini begitu sepi. Lihat saja, sedaritadi hanya ada satu orang yang membeli balon ataupun kue beras yang dibawa Kibum maupun Kyuhyun. Namun, hal itu tidak mematahkan semangat keduanya.

"_Ne, appa_~ mengapa lasanya cepi cekali ya? Cedalitadi hanya ada catu olang yang beli!" ucap Kibum.

Kyuhyun di belakangnya menyamakan langkahnya dengan sang anak. Lalu mengusap kepala anak sulungnya. "_Ne_, mungkin mereka masih ada stok makanan di rumah. Dan adik-adik kecil sedang tidak ingin bermain balon."

"_Jinjja_? Lalu meleka ceding ingin belmain apa? Kita jualan itu caja."

"Hm~ _appa_ juga tidak tahu, hehe."

"Ich! _Appa_ gimana cih?"

"Kkkk~ _mianhe~ cha_! Hari sudah semakin sore. Kita pulang saja, _ne_?" ajak Kyuhyun.

"Tapi _appa_~ kuenya macih ada banyak. Balonnya juga~ biacanya Ciwonnie _hyung_ jam cegini beli kue cama balon kita~" balas Kibum.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya berjongkok di depan anaknya. "Heyo~ kalau Siwonnie yang terus membeli barang dagangan kita tidak enak dong~ selalu saja dia. Kkk~ dia kan tidak harus selalu membeli kue atau balon kita."

"Tapi, _appa_~~"

"_Cha_! Kita pulang, hm? Mungkin Siwonnie juga tidak datang. Jadi Kibummie jangan mengharapkannya." Kata Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Kibum.

"Eum, _ne, appa_."

Lalu keduanya berjalan meninggalkan distrik kota Seoul. Melangkah menuju rumah tercinta mereka. Walau hanya bisa membawa pulang uang barang sedikit, setidaknya, mereka bisa menabung untuk di kemudian hari.

Dan yang terutama bagi Kyuhyun adalah…menabung untuk menyekolahkan Kibum kelak.

Ya, dia harus bisa.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"_Appa_~ pokoknya Kibummie ikut, _ne_~?" rengek Kibum ketika sang ayah ingin kembali berangkat berjualan.

"_Anniya_~ Kibummie di rumah saja dulu bersama _umma_ dan Henry, _ne_?"

"_Anni, appa_. Kibummie ikut lagi~"

"Tidak, Bummie~ Ming, ajak Kibum ke dalam, hm?" kata Kyuhyun beralih menatap istrinya.

Sungmin mengangguk lalu mengangkat Kibum ke dalam, kemudian keluar lagi menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Hati-hati, Kyu~ jangan memaksakan diri, _ne_?" kata Sungmin sambil merapikan bagian depan kemeja Kyuhyun.

Memang aneh, tumben sekali Kyuhyun memakai kemeja. Dan memang rencananya, ia hari ini juga ingin mencari kerja, melamar di perusahaan-perusahaan. Kali saja, ada perusahaan yang mau menerimanya.

"Aku mengerti, _baby_ Ming~ jaga malaikat-malaikat kecil kita, _ne_?"

"Hm, _ne_, Kyu~ jaga dirimu, hm?"

"Iya, _chagi_~" balas Kyuhyun lalu mendaratkan ciuman di kening Sungmin kemudian di bibirnya. Menyesapnya sebentar lalu melepaskannya. "Aku mencintaimu, Ming."

"Eum, _ne_. Ming juga, Kyu. _Nado saranghae_~"

"Kkk~ _ne_, aku berangkat, hm?"

"Hati-hati, _chagi_."

"_Ne_!"

Setelahnya Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya. Dengan sebatang kayu yang terdapat balon-balon. Dan di tangan satunya ada kue beras yang akan dijajakan juga.

Sungmin masih berdiri di depan pintu menatap kepergian Kyuhyun. Tanpa ia sadari, di belakangnya, Kibum tengah bersembunyi di balik pintu. Melihat sang ayah pergi berjualan tanpa mengajaknya. Dan langsung saja, pikiran-pikiran aneh menghantuinya.

Ketika sang ibu berbalik dan ingin memasuki rumah, Sungmin melihat sang anak yang berdiri di balik pintu dengan tampang sedih di sana. Segera saja Sungmin menghampiri Kibum dan berjongkok di depannya.

Bertanya lembut. "Anak _umma_ kenapa, hm?" tangannya ia gunakan mengelus rambut Kibum.

Tiba-tiba, Kibum memeluk Sungmin erat dan menangis sesenggukan di sana. Sungmin pun membawa Kibum masuk dan memangkunya di sofa ruang tengah mereka.

Tangan Sungmin terangkat mengelus rambut sang anak. Kemudian bertanya lembut. "Bummie kenapa, hm?"

Kibum masih menangis, sesenggukan. Kemudian menatap sang _umma_ dengan mata yang basah air mata. "Hiks…hikss…_appa_ malah cama Kibummie, _ne_? Pacti, _appa_ tak ajak Kibummie lagi kalena Kibummie nakal waktu beljualan. Benal kan, _umma_? Hiks..hikss."

"Eh?" Sungmin terkaget dengan pertanyaan dan pernyataan anaknya. Cepat-cepat ia memeluk Kibum, menenangkan. "Kata siapa, sayaang? _Appa_ tidak marah pada Kibum."

"Hiks…telus? Kenapa _appa_ tak ajak Bummie?"

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang sang anak. Ia mengelus pipi Kibum, menghapus air mata anak sulungnya.

"_Appa_ tidak mengajak Kibum karena takut Kibum kelelahan. Kan _appa_ sangat sayang sama Bummie, hm?"

"T-tapi Kibummie mau bantu, _appa, umma_~"

"_Arraseo_~ tapi hari ini menurut, _ne_?"

"Hiks, _ne, umma~ mianhe_~" Kibum memeluk leher Sungmin lagi.

Sungmin sendiri mengelus punggung Kibum. Lagipula, tidak mungkin kan ia bilang pada Kibum bahwa sang ayah akan mencari pekerjaan? Pasti Kibum berpikir yang tidak-tidak lagi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Musim gugur sudah datang. _Namja_ itu berjalan di bawah guyuran daun-daun yang berjatuhan. Satu persatu perusahaan ia datangi, sekedar menanyakan soal lowongan, atau langsung melamar ke perusahaan itu.

Namun apalah yang didapat orang tak punya seperti dia? Cacian, hinaan, makian pasti ada. Diusir? Bukan lagi hal yang tak biasa. Entah sudah berapa perusahaan yang ia datangi langsung mengusirnya ketika baru saja ia menginjakkan kakinya di depan pos satpam.

Namun, ia mengerti. Orang-orang yang melihatnya pasti berpikir, bahwa ia hanya orang tidak punya yang tidak pantas masuk ke lingkungan itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan tertatih, ia berpikir untuk menjajakan dagangannya dahulu baru kembali melamar pekerjaan. Walau ia tahu pasti hasilnya, namun ia tidak mau menyerah begitu saja.

Karena ia memiliki tujuan dibalik ini, kebahagiaan Kibum, Sungmin dan Henry, adalah satu hal terpenting di dalam hidupnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Siwon berjalan di taman kota dengan tangannya yang di gandeng sang ayah. Ya, kali ini Siwon pergi dengan ayahnya karena sang _umma_ tengah sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk kedatangan sang kakak.

Siwon berjalan riang sambil menggoyangkan tangannya yang digenggam oleh sang ayah. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, seperti mencari sesuatu. Sampai akhirnya, ia menemukannya. _Ahjussi_ balon. Itulah yang Siwon cari. Namun ia tak menemukan _namja_ kecil yang sering membawa kue beras.

Tapi mengabaikan itu, Siwon langsung menarik tangan sang ayah menuju Kyuhyun.

"Ayo _appa_, ke _ahjussi_ balon!"

"Eh? _Arraseo_, Wonnie~ pelan-pelan, _ne_?"

"Eum! _Ahjussi_ balon!" Siwon berteriak kencang membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang menawarkan balon atau kue beras pun menoleh, tersenyum kemudian.

"_Annyeong_ Siwonnie :)" balas Kyuhyun tersenyum. Siwon kecil mengangguk sambil sesekali melirik ayahnya.

"_Ne, ahjussi_! Ke mana Kibummie? Terus adik kecil juga? Sudah lama Siwonnie tidak lihat?" tanya Siwon.

"_Ne_, Siwonnie. Kibummie dan adik kecil ada di rumah. Siwonnie merindukan mereka?"

"_Ne, ahjussi_ :(" Siwon memasang tampang sedih. Melihatnya, Kyuhyun mengambil satu balon lalu memberikannya kepada Siwon.

"_Cha_, ini. Jangan sedih, _ne_, Siwonnie?"

"_Eum. Gomawo, jussi_." Balas Siwon. Detik setelahnya ia seolah berpikir. Ia melihat penampilan Kyuhyun, dari atas sampai bawah. Ia pernah melihat penampilan seseorang sebelum seperti ini. Dan ia juga pernah bertanya pada sang _umma_ mengapa orang-orang berpenampilan seperti itu.

Sang _umma_ pun menjawab bahwa mereka tengah mencari pekerjaan. Saat itu juga Siwon seolah berniat untuk membantunya.

Ia menarik celana sang ayah membuat Yunho menjongkokkan badannya. "_Ne_, Wonnie?"

Siwon pun membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Yunho membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit. Yunho bangun dari posisinya kemudian mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya dan menyodorkannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"_Cha_, aku beli semua daganganmu, err…"

"Kyuhyun."

"Ah, ya, Kyuhyun-_ssi_, aku beli semua daganganmu."

"T-tapi…" Kyuhyun masih terkejut. Ah, ini pasti ulah Siwon.

"Ambillah, lagipula ini kemauan Siwon. Dia sangat menyukai kue beras buatan kalian."

"T-tapi tuan…"

"_Ne, jussi_! Siwonnie ingin membeli semuanya."

"T-tapi mana bisa begitu Siwonnie? Siwonnie sudah banyak membantu _ahjussi_, jadi…"

"Pokoknya Siwonnie mau beli semuaaaaa!" Siwon berseru sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas. Mau tak mau, Kyuhyun memberikan semua dagangannya kepada Siwon maupun Yunho.

Ia pun menerima uang yang tadi disodorkan oleh ayah Siwon. Dan membuka tasnya benriat memberikan kembalian.

"Ah, ambil saja kembaliannya," ujar Yunho yang seolah mengerti.

"T-tapi tuan…"

"_Ne, jussi_! Oiya! Sekalian saja _jussi_ kerja di tempat _appa_ Siwonnie," balas Siwon tiba-tiba membuat Kyuhyun tersentak.

"_M-mwo_? M-mana bisa begitu? Hari ini saja Siwonnie sudah membeli semua dagangan _ahjussi_. Jangan seperti itu, Siwonnie. _Ahjussi_ tidak mau merepotkan," kata Kyuhyun.

Yunho yang berada di tempat itu hanya tersenyum mendengar permintaan anaknya. Betapa mulai hati anak satu-satunya ini sehingga berniat memberikan pekerjaan walau melalui dirinya. Segera saja ia mengeluarkan dompet dan memberikan kartu nama kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ambil ini, dan datanglah ke kantorku besok pagi jam sepuluh," ujar Yunho. Kyuhyun masih tergugu, tangannya terangkat gemetaran. Inikah yang disebut pertolongan Tuhan?

"T-tapi i-ini…"

"_Ne, jussi! Gwenchanaaa_! Oiya _jussi_, Kibummie juga tidak sekolah, _ne_? Kalau begitu Kibummie juga sekolah di sekolah Siwonnie, _ne_? Tidak apa-apa, kan, _appa_?" Siwon mendongak menatap ayahnya.

Yunho tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Ia kembali beralih menatap Kyuhyun. "Tidak apa-apa. Omong-omong aku Yunho, dan aku harap kau besok tidak terlambat. Besok juga Jae akan menjemput Kibum untuk di bawa ke sekolah."

"_N-ne_, Yunho-_ssi_, a-apa tidak a-apa-apa?" Kyuhyun masih belum percaya. Ini benar-benar seperti _déjà vu_.

"_Ne, gwenchana_. Siwon sering bercerita tentang kalian. Hahaha, sudahlah. Datang saja besok. Oke?"

"B-baik, Yunho-_ssi_. Ah, ini…" Kyuhyun membuka tasnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah map dan memberikannya kepada Yunho. "…ini _CV_ ku, mohon diterima, Yunho-_ssi_."

Yunho terkekeh kemudian menerimanya. "Baik, ini aku terima. Aku tunggu kau besok. Sampai jumpa, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Siwonnie _kajja_~" ujar Yunho kemudian mengajak Siwon pulang.

"_Ne, appa_. _Annyeong jussi_~"

"_Ne_, Siwonnie."

Sosok ayah dan anak pun menghilang seiring langkah yang mereka ambil. Kyuhyun sendiri masih terpaku di tempatnya. Belum bisa percaya apa yang sudah terjadi barusan di kehidupannya.

Dengan langkah semangat ia berjalan menuju rumah, membawa kabar gembira. Untuk orang-orang terkasihnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun berlari menyusuri jalanan kota. Ia merasa begitu senang. Sampai, berkali-kali terjatuh ia tidak peduli. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, sampai di rumahnya dan menerjang tiga orang tersayangnya dengan pelukan. Benar. Itulah yang akan ia lakukan.

Kyuhyun memasuki halaman rumahnya dengan tergesa. Dan langsung membuka pintu rumahnya tidak sabaran.

"Minnie, Kibummie, _baby_ Henly, _appa_ dapat pekerjaan! Kibummie juga akan bersekolah besok!" seru Kyuhyun langsung memeluk ketiganya yang sedang berada di ruang tengah.

Sungmin tergugu, tiba-tiba saja ia menangis, merasa senang.

"Ya Tuhan~ terima kasih karena kau kabulkan doaku~ _Jinjja_, Kyu? Kibummie akan bersekolah dan kau dapat pekerjaan?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat. "Iya sayang, aku benar. Aku tidak berbohong~" Kyuhyun mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin kemudian beralih menggendong Kibum.

"Anak _appa_ besok akan sekolah. Kibummie senang, _eoh_?" Kyuhyun menciumi rambut sang anak. Kibum sendiri sudah sesenggukan.

"Hiks hiks, _ne, appa_~ Kibummie cenang hiks. _Gomawo appa, gomawo_~"

"_Anni, baby_~ berterimakasihlah kepada Jaejoong _ahjuma_, Yunho _ahjussi_ dan Siwonnie, _ne_, besok?"

"_Ne, appa_! Hiks…hiks…"

"Ssstt, sudah anak _appa_ jangan menangis, mana senyumnya?" Ujar Kyuhyun. Langsung saja Kibum menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum.

"_Ne, appa_, hehehe~"

"Nah begitu dong! Sekarang Kibummie masuk kamar dan tidur, _ne_?"

"Eum! Celamat malam _appa, umma, baby_ Henly~"

"Iya sayang~"

Kibum berlari kecil menuju kamarnya. Sambil sesekali berteriak. Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian merangkul Sungmin.

"_Gomawo_, Kyu~"

"_Anni_, Minnie _baby_~ ini semua berkat keluarganya Siwon, hm?"

"_Ne_~ kita sangat berterima kasih kepada mereka."

"_Ne_, sayang~"

Kyuhyun pun memberikan ciuman kepada Sungmin dan Henry. Henry kecil hanya bisa tertawa khas anak kecil seolah mengerti kebahagiaan kedua orang tuanya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Lalu hari berikutnya, Kyuhyun benar-benar datang ke perusahaan ayah Siwon, Yunho. Bermodalkan diri dan kepercayaan, ia masuk setelahnya menunjukkan kartu nama milik Yunho. Bertemu dengan Yunho yang tiba-tiba langsung memberikan kedudukan untuknya.

Begitu juga dengan Kibum, Jaejoong datang menjemput Kibum bersama Siwon. Membawa Kibum ke sekolah barunya. Dan hal itu membuat Kibum merasa senang.

Tak lupa, Sungmin berucap terima kasih kepada Jaejoong sebelum _namja_ cantik itu membawa anaknya ke sekolah. Jaejoong pun hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengelus kepala sang anak. Karena memang, ini semua berkat Siwon. Jika bukan karena keinginan mulia Siwon, hal ini tidak akan terjadi.

Lalu inikah kasih sayang Tuhan yang begitu nyata?

Menolong kita di saat kesulitan menerpa? Bagian hidup yang memang benar-benar sempurna adalah…bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan apapun yang kita inginkan. Dan ketika kita kesulitan, pertolongan Tuhan kan selalu datang.

Ya, itu benar.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Nb : **_**Hyaaaa~ saya buat **_**ff**_** baru lagi? **_**Tell Me**_** nya ke manaaa?**

**Wkwk **_**mianhe**_**~ lagi kepikiran ide ini. Gimana menurut kalian?**

**Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan :) Maaf juga kalau banyak _typo_~**

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


End file.
